Club Penguin: The Potion Catastrophe
by Cy Crystal
Summary: G invents 5 potions, one for each EPF agent, Rookie, JPG, Dot, Gary, and Cy Crystal (me) one of the potions is like being in heaven, while the other four have...undesirable results (nothing creepy I promise!) I DO NOT OWN CLUB PENGUIN
1. The Miracle Potion

The Potion Catastrophe

I entered the EPF base to hear some-penguin screaming their head off...Jet Pack Guy waddled up to me and said "Apparently Dot found out what Rookie is afraid of...and this is the result" (Rookie ACTUALLY is scared of clowns. It is confirmed by CP themselves)

I saw Rookie whiz past me and a penguin disguised as a clown. Without even seeing its face, I screamed at the top of my lungs "DOT! CU-" I was shushed by Jet Pack Guys.

"Shush! This is the most amusement the agency has had in a month" I glared at JPG, until I realized how hilarious the situation was. I heard Rookie start screaming actual words.

"HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP! I WANT TO LIVE!" Dot, in the disguise, couldn't help snorting with laughter. Dot stopped chasing Rookie from laughing hard, but Rookie still kept running all over the base screaming his head off.

I decided to help the silly penguin...later, for now, I'll just film some blackmail. In the wrong flippers, Rookie may end up in a wheelchair for life. (Oh and by the way, my flippers, ARE the wrong flippers)

TEN WHOLE MINUTES LATER

Rookie collapsed on the ground, hoarse from screaming so much. I couldn't help smiling, until I realized, why would NO-PENGUIN investigate the screams for 10 whole minutes? I rushed to where Gary normally was, he was there, with a pair of thick earmuffs on his head, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Hey G, what's up? What did you build this time?" G immediately turned around and announced proudly.

"I created five different potions! Although I don't know what any of them do..."

I glared at G, no-penguin seemed to have sense around here.

I unwillingly asked "So what do you want me to do?" G beamed at me

"Great! Thanks for offering your help! I made five potions, four have...undesirable results. But one of them gives the drinker the ability to control their dreams for three nights!"

I stared at G, the ability to control dreams? I immediately asked "May I try one!?" G simply replied

"I'm giving one to EACH of the EPF, excluding the Director, that is Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, you, Dot, and I."

I agreed, even if I got the wrong potion, this would be a lot of fun! Even if it was undesirable, it would be hilarious if a penguin couldn't stop rhyming!

TEN SECONDS LATER!

G waddled up with the five potions in his arms, Rookie, who was lying in a chair, out of breath looked up in interest. Jet Pack Guy flew over to G (STOP FLYING INDOORS! I screamed) Dot, who was now wearing a box disguise, waddled over to G and the row of five potions. G immediately started repeating what he just told me. Then finally announced

"Now that I've gotten the facts out, here comes the fun part, take a potion."


	2. A Leap of Faith: Dot

Dot immediately reached out for a potion, but before she had the chance take the lid off G shrieked

"Wait! We have to drink one at a time, and not all of it! We might need one of these potions in the future!"

Dot's eyes lit up with excitement, "Well then I'm going first!" She took a small sip, then chugged half of it before G could scream in fury for Dot "wasting" his potion.

G would've strangled Dot if he hadn't been so busy scribbling down notes on clip board, waiting to see what this potion would do. G asked, with his fury constrained "How do you feel Dot?"

"Completely nor-SPLAT" Dot fell flat on her face in mid sentence, completely unconscious. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie rushed over while G started scribbling down what happened. I just. Kept. My. DISTANCE. Dot snored heavily, relieving the EPF that she wasn't dead. G decided that it wouldn't be fair if we drank the potions while Dot was still asleep, so we all agreed to wait for Dot to wake up before drinking any more potions

A SIX-HUNDRED SECONDS LATER (Ten minutes later)

We had all assumed that G had created a sleep potion, and Dot drank it. We could have never been more wrong. When Dot woke up, I was reading a book (I read even if I only have 30 seconds to read), Rookie was bugging Jet Pack Guy, Jet Pack Guy was helping G fix the coffee machine, and G was repairing "an important device"

"Ugh, this potion makes me feel all light-headed and fluttery...and my feet feel numb...G! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS!?" Dot bellowed

G winced at the sound of Dot yelling his name, you NEVER want to make Dot angry. "Uh, Jet Pack Guy? Could you make sure Dot is ok?" He shoved the clipboard and pencil in Jet Pack Guys hands "Take notes too! I need to tend to this...er...emergency." G pointed to the broken coffee machine.

"Fine! I'll just go into a death-trap while you tend to your "emergency" Jet Pack Guy retorted sarcastically.

A shiver passed through me, I wondered if the potion had REALLY worn off, Dot did drink half of the potion (the whole potion is the size of a soda can) I kept my distance, looking up from the edge of my book

Dot started screaming angrily, yelling louder and louder with each word"G! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT POTION!?" G winced at the sound of Dot yelling "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU ONCE I CAN STAND AGAIN!" I heard G's footsteps retreating to his lab, and a small *click* in the distance, G locking his door.

Jet Pack Guy reluctantly waddled over to the shrieking stealth agent "Are you ok?"

Dot's immediate response was "No I'm not ok!" Dot growled

I almost started screaming like Rookie when he was being chased by a "clown" Dot's gritted teeth became pointier, fur sprouting out of her skin, her flippers becoming furred claws.

Forget the "almost started screaming"

"AHHHHHHHHH THERE'S A WEREWOLF EVERY PENGUIN FOR THEMSELVES!" I completely panicked and ran to G's lab, which he locked earlier "G YOU INSANSE PENGUIN! OPEN UP!"

Rookie was just paralyzed and stood there, slightly confused "Isn't that the same effect that the haunted sweets had for the Halloween I ran? Wouldn't that mean she's still the same penguin, just with fur?"

Jet Pack Guy, who was already using his jet pack to stay a fair distance above Dot, immediately responded with "When Dot is angry, no penguin lives. When Dot is angry AND she is a werewolf, no penguin lives."

Even in sheer panic, I realized the most obvious solution, the spy-phones teleportation app, DUH! I snatched it with my left flipper, and immediately teleported into the room with G

Rookie stood there until he FINALLY realized "...ohhh, Dot's mad...which means she terrifying even if she wasn't a werewolf...AHHHHHHHHHH!

Dot was actually just standing there, kinda confused why everyone was screaming "werewolf" she simply ignored the fact and growled "What did G put in that potion? Now I feel really hungry, angry, AND dizzy!"

When I finally looked around in G's lab, I noticed that he was STILL mixing random potions for us to test. I guess he just became kinda obsessed with it ever since finding the Garianna's (the greatest wizard of all time) diary.

I heard a loud *CRACK* that sounded like a brittle branch snapping coming from where Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy were.


	3. A Small Problem: Jet Pack Guy

G and I immediately ran to the door separating us from Dot, and flung it open. G, still holding his clipboard yelled "What just happened?!" I spotted Dot laying on the ground, with bits and patches of fur on her, she was snoring soundly.

Jet Pack Guy, who was still up in the air, immediately responded with "Dot fell over after screaming at us a bit. The potions effects haven't worn off, but she seems have fallen asleep after she ate one of the pills Rookie accidentally spilled the all over." Jet Pack Guy pointed to Rookie who was standing embarrassingly amongst a sea of pills.

Rookie cleared his throat and asked, "Erm, since Dot won't wake up for a while," (got that right, I murmured) "Shouldn't we continue testing the potions?"

At this question, G immediately snapped to attention "Yes, of course! Ok, Jet Pack Guy, you go next. The one Dot ate was the potion where I added one of the cursed candies in."

Jet Pack Guy glared at G for the second time "What did you add in this one? Puffle-Os?" he gestured to a golden potion, gleaming in the light.

"No, I already told you, I don't know which is which!" G shot back.

"Ladies ladies, calm down." I spoke, I couldn't help snickering at how stupid this arguement was "Just drink it! Then we can find out what it does."

Jet Pack Guy reluctantly took the golden potion in hand, and took a small sip.

"How do you feel?" G asked, clipboard at hand.

Jet Pack Guy stumbled "Like some-penguin hit me with a baseball bat." G immediately scribbled this down

I couldn't believe my eyes, it seemed as if Jet Pack Guy...was shrinking...

"Um G? Am I going insane?" I asked quickly "Or is Jet Pack Guy...shrinking?"

At these words, as if on cue, every-penguin started talking at once.

Rookie, gasped "Oh no! Give him more! Maybe it will reverse it?" (...really?)

"What do you mean shrinking!?" demanded Jet Pack Guy.

G just started furiously writing down results, and simply commented "It will wear off, don't worry about it, and if it doesn't I'll find a cure... eventually"

Jet Pack Guy, who was now about two inches tall stated without any emotion on his face (How should I know if he is panicking when half his face is covered with those sunglasses?) "G, I think your potion took a twist for the worse."

Neither Rookie I or I contain our laughter any longer, we burst out in laughter. It may seem rude, but Jet Pack Guy, the penguin who had so much pride, was reduced to a two inch tall penguin.

I heard Jet Pack Guy speaking in his normal voice, "Find the cure now. If we get ambushed while Dot is unconscious while I-" ("While your still a midget!" Rookie managed to squeak out while laughing) "while I am still under the effects of the potion, things could turn nasty. By the way Rookie, we'll see whose laughing when YOU take a potion, you too Cy."

Rookie and I immediately stopped laughing, Jet Pack Guy would get us back for this. I decided to take one little picture while Jet Pack Guy was still smaller than a puffle *click*

There was an awkward silence filling up the the room, Rookie decided to break the silence, "So what would Jet Pack Guy do if I did this?" Rookie seized the miniature jet pack from the miniature Jet Pack Guy.

Infuriated, the tiny Jet Pack Guy started jumping up and down angrily "Give that back Rookie! That is an order!"

I couldn't help saying, "Rookie! Toss it over here!"

Rookie was actually curious to see if the jet pack would grow pack to regular size after being separated from the penguin who drank the potion, he didn't really mean harm. Turns out, the tiny jet pack just stayed as a tiny jet pack

Rookie probably would have broken the jet pack if G hadn't interrupted, "ENOUGH! This isn't a game, I asked you guys to TEST potions, not to goof around. Rookie, as punishment, you take the next potion."

Rookie gulped, "Me?" He didn't look too pleased at this thought, especially since Jet Pack Guy threw a triumphant smirk at him.


End file.
